


Supply Room

by littlepearl



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, blowjob, sorry im a sucker for markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepearl/pseuds/littlepearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung is bored whilst waiting at a music show broadcasting and turns to his secret boyfriend Mark for a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply Room

It was messy, but they loved it. Neither Mark nor Jinyoung would give up the secret relationship that they shared.

Secrets weren't easy to easy to keep in a world where your entire life was on display to the world. The two of them were constantly sharing fleeting kisses when they were the last to leave the dorm, or rushed, but loving, hugs whilst running out of hotel rooms. So, it was no surprise when Jinyoung pulled Mark into a supply room whilst they were waiting at a music show. They'd been waiting backstage at Inkigayo for a few hours and the whole groups were bored out of their minds, other than Jackson who was constantly being whisked away as soon as he returned to do some interview or another. Jinyoung needed relief from the incessant boredom and turned to his boyfriend for help. Except, they couldn't do just anything in plain view of at least twenty other people.

So, Mark wasn't particularly surprised when he was pressed up against a closed supply room door, Jinyoung's lips hot against his pale neck. They knew it was risky, but they rarely ever got to be this close. 

Mark's hands lightly fisted in Jinyoung's perfectly styled hair (probably later upsetting the hair stylists who were less than a hundred feet away, fussing over the other members) and tugged lightly when Jinyoung began to suck on a particularly sensitive part of Mark's neck. Jinyoung knew that he couldn't leave marks, but that didn't stop him from doing it anyway. 

Mark pulled Jinyoung's lips back up to his own and the two of them shared a hot, sloppy kiss. Their tongues forced their way into the others' mouths and when Mark pulled away, he gripped Jinyoung's bottom lip between his teeth, making the younger moan.

Jinyoung's lips made their way down back to Mark's neck and then to his exposed collar bone, while Mark's hands slowly wandered to the tightness in his boyfriend's jeans. When Mark's finger's lightly grazed over the bulge, Jinyoung gasped suddenly, causing Mark to shush him.

"You know that we have to be quiet," He whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I can't help it, you know the effect that you have on me," He chuckled in response, gesturing to his lower region. 

Mark giggled too before capturing Jinyoung's lips and unzipping his jeans at the same time to silence him. Once the button was released, Jinyoung sighed from the sudden relief of the tight fabric being loosened but it turned to a light groan when Mark's hand slipped beneath his underwear and stroked his hard on.

"Hurry up baby, we don't have all day," Jinyoung laughed before Mark quickly slipped to his knees. 

He tugged down his boyfriend's jeans and underwear quickly and quietly groaned before taking his erection into his hand, it already dripping in pre-come. Mark couldn't help but feel proud that he had this effect on his boyfriend. He didn't waste time with unnecessary teasing and licked a bold stripe from the base of Jinyoung's cock to its tip. 

Jinyoung's hands instantly wound into Mark's hair and gripped tightly, urging him to continue. He boldly took Jinyoung's tip into his mouth and thoroughly coated it with his saliva before pulling away and grinning up at his boyfriend who just pushed him back down on to his cock. Mark tried to control his gag reflex as Jinyoung tried to push himself further down Mark's throat, he was never one to be patient, and Mark eventually tapped Jinyoung's thigh, his signal that he would pass out if he didn't get any air soon. 

While he recovered, Mark placed kitten licks and kisses up and down Jinyoung's shaft, all the while stroking the area which his mouth did not cover. When he'd properly caught his breath, Mark took him back into his mouth, taking it slower than before which Jinyoung didn't seem to be too happy about.

He managed to control himself for all of a minute before his hips jerked, causing him to thrust deep into Mark's throat. Knowing that his boyfriend was unbelievably close to his release, Mark sat idly with his hands wrapped around Jinyoung's hips while his boyfriend thrust erratically into his mouth. 

Mark knew his release was near when he began to whimper quietly and he forcefully stilled Jinyoung's moving hips. He then took his boyfriend's tip into his mouth and sucked harshly whilst his hand worked around the bottom of his shaft. He repeated this a couple of times before Jinyoung came in Mark's mouth with a low groan of pleasure, Mark swallowing the cum which Jinyoung had released into his mouth.

Once everything had been swallowed, Mark stood up so that his face was level with his boyfriend's and kissed him passionately, allowing him to taste himself on Mark's lips. Mark giggled when Jinyoung's hand snaked it way into his jeans and groaned when he landed on his knees in front of him, anticipating the return of his favour.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this shitty writing. I literally wrote this in a bout half an hour rather than doing revision because I can't be fucked for exams right now. And sorry for any mistakes.  
> Also, Markjin is my weakness and I'll never be sorry for that.


End file.
